1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a cable connector.
2. The Related Art
Currently, many electronic products are provided with a complex circuit board which often has a plurality of pins thereon. Signal transmission between two circuit boards is realized generally via a cable connecting between corresponding pins.
In order to facilitate the assembly or separation of the two circuit boards, a cable connector has came with the tide of fashion. Currently, a conventional cable connector includes a male connector and a female connector often engaged with the male connector. The male connector includes a male base and a plurality of male terminals disposed in the male base with one end thereof being connected with a male circuit board via a cable. The female connector includes a female base and a plurality of female terminals disposed in the female base with one end thereof being directly soldered with a female circuit board. When the male connector is engaged with the female connector, the other ends of the male terminals and the female terminals electrically contact with each other to realized the signal transmission between the male circuit board and the female circuit board.
Generally, in order to ensure a steady signal transmission between the male circuit board and the female circuit board, the male connector and the female connector are often engaged with each other by means of plastic mutual interference of insulating housings thereof. However, the mutual interference performance is apt to weaken with repeatedly engaging and separating the male connector and the female connector that makes the male connector and the female connector easily disconnect with each other and results in the unexpected interruption of the signal transmission in the long time use. So a cable connector capable of overcoming the foregoing problems is required.